


frank's dog max

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: AU where Frank's dog, Max, is missing, Karen sees him putting up lost posters, and decides to help him in his search</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank's dog max

The missing dog signs catch Karen’s attention on her walk home from the gym, and they fill her with sadness. The picture is a beautiful pitbull and small description. He answers to Max, last scene a few blocks from here. There’s no number to call if you see him, though.

She frowns as she leans forward and inspects the photo, letting out a laugh. She knows that dog, she knows that apartment.

Karen isn’t surprised that The Punisher is risking people realizing he’s alive for his dog.

She pulls a Sharpie out of her purse and walks back to the first poster she’d seen and writes under the post. “CALL KAREN: 555-3740” She goes down the line and writes her number on every single on of the posters. She knows how to get a hold of Frank, but the posters had no other information on how to for anyone else who could. She tries her best to track down every poster and writes her number on them all.

Karen briefly wonders if that’s why there’s a line of posters on her block.

* * *

Her phone rings a few days later with information about the dog and she willing gives the person on the other end of the phone, a woman who gives the name Mary, her address to bring the dog by. She brings him by the next time, it’s definitely Frank’s dog. She thanks the woman and brings the dog up to her apartment, even though she isn’t allowed to have him there. It’s just for a few hours anyway.

Karen picks up her cell phone once Max is sleeping on her couch and dials a number she knows by heart even though she’s never dialed. She knows it because she repeats it to herself whenever she feels like she’s about to have a panic attack (which she has a lot of them) or whenever she’s angry or sad. It calms her.

She’s only supposed to call it in case of emergencies, but finding his dog is definitely considered an emergency, right?

Karen presses the phone to her ear and walks over to her couch, sitting down next to the pitbull, running her fingers over his head. She’s gotten him something to eat and a nice place to sleep for a little bit, but she’s got no idea how long it’s been since he’s been out there.

“You okay?” Frank’s voice sounds a little panicked, he told her to only call this phone if she was in trouble.

“I found your dog. Max is a stupid name for a dog. You should have given him a better name. Maybe that’s why he ran away.”

There’s a sigh of relief and a frustrated noise at the same time. “Thank you for finding him.”

“Gonna come pick him up?”

There’s the sound of a gunshot through the phone and Karen jumps, having not expected that. He took the phone he only had in case she needed something on him when he was doing business? She doesn’t know how to handle that. “I can be there in about an hour.”

“Don’t rush on my account, I was thinking I’d take a nap and think of better names for your dog.”

“Cut it out,  _Karen._ ”

She laughs and shakes her head as the phone on the other end hangs up and she sets her cell phone down on top of the arm of her couch and turns to Max. “Seriously, Max? Really?” Karen asks, scratching the top of his head. Max opens his eyes and looks up at Karen, blowing a hot puff of air out of his nose.

* * *

Frank shows up more than a few hours later when Karen’s standing in her kitchen attempting to make something to eat. She hears footsteps in her apartment and, forgetting that she was expecting company since he came so much later than he said he would, picks up the gun that is never too far away, and turns around with it aimed towards the direction of the footsteps.

He holds up both hands and there’s a small smirk on his lips. “This is the second time you’ve pulled a gun on me, gonna pull the trigger this time?”

Karen rolls her eyes and turns away from him, setting the gun down on her counter. “You said it’d be an hour, that was three hours ago.” She snaps. He mumbles something of an apology about getting caught up with something. Karen opens her mouth to call for Max but the sound of Frank’s voice has already gotten his attention and the dog is running towards Frank, almost knocking him over.

Frank kneels down and lets out a laugh that she’s never heard from him, letting the dog knock him over and give him kisses. “Hey boy, yeah, I missed you too.” He says while trying to pet the dog while he’s lying on Karen’s floor.

Karen watches as Frank lies on her floor with a dog on top of him. He’s bruised and battered, fresh bruises and cuts on his face. It’s a side of him that she had only seen in photos. Carefree and happy. Even it’s just for a few minutes.

He looks up at her from the floor when Max has settled down just a bit, lying down next to him with his head on top of Frank’s chest. “Thanks.” He says again. Karen’s turned back to her stove again and she cranes her head to look back at him.

“I figured that’s why there were a bunch of posters on my block, so I’d see them and put my number on them.”

“You think you’ve got me all figured out, haven’t you?” He asks.

“Just on a few things. You gonna stay for dinner?”

“Guess I kind of owe you for finding my dog, right?” Frank says as he sits up a bit. Max protests, but Frank shushes him as he stands to his feet.

Frank walks to her cupboard and pulls the plates out of the cupboard, setting them on the counter. He knows where things are, he’s been here enough in the past year and a half since they first met. Whatever she’s cooking smells good, but Frank probably would have stayed even if it smelled like trash.

 


End file.
